Colt Peacemaker
The Colt Peacemaker is a Tier Two revolver in Fistful of Frags. It can be found in Red Crates or bought for 50$ in Break Bad and Teamplay gamemodes. Overview The Colt Peacemaker has very high damage per shot. It is capable of killing opponents with one shot in close quarters, while 2 headshots should kill at just about any range. Should a headshot not kill an enemy a low damage weapon, a kick with Boots, or even a punch should do the trick to kill an opponent outright should the opponent not have been healed during the fight. The Peacemaker has an acceptable fire rate, and it is the fastest firing weapon while fanning, making it quite a menacing tool should one get the hand of fanning the weapon. The Peacemaker's accuracy is below average with regards to revolvers, but still serviceable for most. The Peacemaker has a six round magazine and reloads one bullet at a time, with the reload length being similar to the Colt Navy 1851. Due to the Peacemaker's well-rounded stats, and that it isn't too hard to acquire, it is a highly coveted tool on the battlefield, and as such, should be seen rather frequently. Damage Accuracy *Uses ironsights Pairing/Dual Wielding * Volcanic: The Peacemaker can be effectively paired with a Volcanic to dispatch of enemies who have taken a headshot at any range, or a bodyshot at close and medium range. the Volcanic also works for it's quick reload and fire rate. * The Colt Navy can also be paired with the Peacemaker for a similar combination to the Volcanic, with the added ability to actually survive a one on one with no more bullets in your Peacemaker, unlike the Volcanic, which relies heavily in the Peacemaker dealing a hit. * The weapon can be paired with the Walker or Peacemaker itself to do menacing damage, but the slow reload speed makes this a more temporary combination, geared to fight a huge swarm and then pick up one of the enemy's gun, as you are otherwise left helpless for about 15 seconds, enough time for anyone to kill you. * This gun is not recommended with a rifle, for the overencumberment, the slow shot speed, and the low fire rate allowing for a strafing player or one who came up by surprise to dispose of you in a few seconds. However, this can be used for the insane amount of damage at all ranges. Trivia * The Peacemaker's actual name was the Colt Single Action Army, but was most commonly referred to as the Single Action Army, the SAA, the Model P., the Peacemaker, the M1873, and the Colt .45. Game Play This gun can be the desert eagle of CS:GO if played right. You need to make sure you find the range were it can one shot head-shot. This can help a ton for you and you team. For example if you are about to ambush someone around the objective having that range in mind could win or lose the game. Real-World Variant https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colt_Single_Action_Army Category:Pistols Category:Tier Two Weapons Category:Weapons